Wiki News/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush Footage Preview
Forget what very interesting is that there's a Warner Bros. panel, "Sucker Punch", "Green Lantern" and "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows". Michael Washington is very helpful for promoting the premiere of the footage for fourthcoming "Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush". The footage looks and feels to be exactually like the first official trailer for Part 1 and 2 of "The Final Rush", but there are plenty of lots of stuff happening in this herionic epic masterpiece film. Miley Cyrus, star of "Hannah Montana" and played Alec's new girlfriend Heather Woods in the movie, is the only member to show up and preview the footage for the movie, but she sure is excited, but hasn't saw it yet. "I'm really excited for you guys, I have no idea that this movie would be huge. This would make me very excited. I hope you enjoy this movie." Cyrus also became excited that the Jonas Brothers will appear in "The Final Rush", with Kevin Jonas playing the young Catman, where Danny, Rebecca and Alec head back in time, Nick Jonas playing a college graduate Luke Watson, who got murded by Catgirl, but brings him to his evil body, and Joe Jonas to play as the new villain and Catgirl's elder brother Catboy. The footage begins showing the camera moving above the ocean and looks at the city of Cincinnati. It than shows Catgirl and Catboy talking to Luke where they have a meeting for them to set to take over the world and kill Jane Hoop Elementary once and for all in the first part. This scene became short as it ended up with Danny, Rebecca and Alec going on their journey in Evan's World to find the First, which is their first treasure to stop the Final Rush from falling. Meanwhile, it than shows scenes during a Party scene at the Jane Hoop Elementary Base featuring with Alec giving Naudia a wedding ring. There is also a look of Heather Woods about to kiss Alec getting heart broken to Naudia. And also, it sees Danny, Rebecca and Alec looking at the map to find three remaining objects. Also the coolest thing is the footage sees is Nick Jonas as Luke meeting Joe Jonas as Catboy and were set to rule the world for Catwoman, where they were seen from the theatrical trailer in just a few scenes such as in a battle, and Catboy pointing his long sharp nails right in front of the camera. There is also an extended look of Alec shirtless and Rebecca touches around him and nearly were about to kiss. And also, scenes where Danny, Rebecca and Alec are being taken to Catwoman's Base, with Luke toururing Rebecca. And than there is scene where Danny, Rebecca and Alec took a ride on a giant eagle in Morphin the Power as they head to Turbo of Catland and Danny fighting with a dragon in Cincinnati. And also, a look of Miley Cyrus as Heather Woods getting attacked by a dragon as Alec taking off his shirt rescuing her drowning, and than were about to kiss. And than, we see Alec and Naudia running from unknown newborn, and than some world's huge final battle including people who are superhumans running and flying, as villains where they all ran to each other to the ultimate and epic battle. And now, some explosions. It all ended up with Danny and Catwoman pulling into action while flying. And finally, there is also an shocking shot of Catwoman have superpowers, holding the Black Buzzer, which is a dangerous objects, and began to throw it to Danny and eventually to get suidice by her. The footage ends with the world being sucked in by the Final Rush where inside was a black hole and has a fire inside of it. It closes with the film's logo. And than, the crowd cheers wildly. With that being said, this awesome footage looks like it's a movie trailer and it will appear online very soon as possible. I'm really glad that this movie is turning out to be a huge hit like never before. I possibly will have to close my eyes and take a deep breath and can't wait until November 12.